The KICK Pregnancy
by Clary-shadowhunter
Summary: Kim's dad has been beating her. She finally gets away, into Jack's arms. She finds herself in his bed... and then, in a difficult situation. I am co-hosting this with Kickinit1036
1. Beat

**I am co-hosting this story with Kickinit1036 PM us and review... Enjoy!**

**Kims POV**

I was just sitting down eating dinner. My phone beeped. I picked it up to check it. It was Jack, he texted 'Wanna come over tonight?' I was about to respond when my dad grabbed my phone to see what it was. "It's seven o'clock at night Kimberly, are you really going over your friends house?" I reached to grab my phone, but he pulled it away from me... "Dad, we're just working on a science fair project."

Dad - "I don't want you going to _his_ house." He slapped my phone on the table cracking it and making a really loud bang. I decided to just run. I ran into my room and I was about to slam my door shut and lock it, but he blocked me from closing it. "Come on Kimmy..." I heard my dad say, though I wasn't looking. I knew by over the years not to look him in the eyes when he is angry. And I knew he was angry, it just didn't find its way to his fists and feet yet. Then I heard someone yell from down the hall.

Mom - "Don't you lay one finger on my daughter!"

Dad - "She is OUR daughter!"

Mom - "Not with the way you treat her!"

My dad ran over and hit her a couple times. "Dad! No! STOP! DADDY PLEASE! DON'T HURT MOM!" He looked at me and I could see the pissed off look in his eyes. Uh-oh, I was looking in his eyes. He leaped up and started to walk over to my door. I slammed it and locked it. I could hear him ramming into my bedroom door. I can see it bending, and I knew soon, it would snap! I hurriedly grabbed my suitcase and started shoving clothes and emergency stuff in it. The bag had just been zipped, when BAM! There was suddenly a whole in my wall. My dad hopped through and tossed me onto my bed. My baby isn't leaving me for any other man. First dad, I not a baby anymore. I've grown up. I'm almost 18. My birthday is 5 and a half weeks from now. And second Jack is just a boyfriend." My dads fists and face turned red and hit me right in the gut. "No! Wait that came out wrong! I meant a friend that's a boy."

Dad - "Yeah! A boy that just turned 18 and is asking you to go over his house at 7 o'clock at night! To _work on a project_!" I pushed my dad off of me and he fell onto the floor. I jumped off my bed and threw my suitcase out my back window. I slid my feet through the window first, then the rest of me. I was just about through when my dad pulled my hair trying to get me back inside. I dug my nails into his skin causing him to let go of me. I smashed the window closed. snatched my suitcase off the ground and ran as fast as I could. I got to Jack's house, I was standing in his front lawn. I was almost there. Almost safe enough to relax for a moment. didn't like me very much. She always said something like "You are ruining Jacks' relationship with Grace." I mean I know I love him, but I'd never do that to hurt my best friend.

So, me and Jack had a little "back-up plan" for when we wanted to hang out. I knocked on his window and he let me in the back door when the coast was clear. Sometimes it was seconds, others it was hours. Anyways, I'm waiting for Jack to open the door when I see my dad coming. I am the most scared in my life right now. My dad has never gotten this mad, he never actually came looking for me. I hid in the bush next to Jacks' back door until I saw him leave. The door swung open and I dragged my suitcase in as quietly as I could. But of course, there were stairs. So, the wheels hit them making a loud POP noise when one fell off. UH-OH not again, the suitcase got stuck on the rock. I dropped my stuff and dove into Jack's kitchen.

I had no clue what I was going to tell him. Or his mom. I had twigs in my hair from the bush, a bruise on my stomach that was very visable, and my dad had just beat me so I was out of breath and crying. Jack helped me up as I had fallen on the tile floor. All I remeber was being dizzy. Very dizzy.

**~AN HOUR LATER~**

I just woke up, in Jacks bed. Oh no! I looked up, let my eyes adjust and screamed. Jacks mom was hovering over me with an aggervated look on her face. She was argueing with Jack. I listened pretending I was still asleep.

- "Why was she at our back door!"

Jack - "She has a name, Kim, and she was coming over."

- "You know I don't like her at all!"

Jack - "I know mom, but I do. I like her A LOT! And you can never change that!" I could tell Jack was starting to cry by the squeaky sound of his voice. "I was sneaking her in because I knew that YOU would NEVER in a million years let her in!"

- "That's right! She is a bad influence and I don't want you hanging out with her!"

Jack - "Well no matter what you do or say I'm gonna! Go ahead ground me, make me sit in the corner, take my phone away, I don't care what you do or say. Me and Kim are as close as anyone can ever be. You are NEVER gonna take that away from me!" His mom stormed out slamming the door behind her. I was going to sit up, but then I heard the phone dialing. She pranced back in showing him the number that was dialed. ALL BOYS MILITARY SCHOOL OF CALIFORNIA!

NO Jack can't leave!

Jack - "No mom! Please, anything but that! I'll never see Kim again!"

- "That's the plan!"

Jack - "But then I'll never see Grace either." He knew why she didn't like me.

- "Fine I'm calling Uncle Benny. How do you like that?"

Jack - "Hah. What's Uncle Benny gonna do? Give me a stern talk?..."

- "No. You're going to move in with him... Grace visits her grandparents there every summer."

Jack kicked the phone out of her hand and caught it. Then it rang?

**Jacks POV**

"Hello?"

- "Hi. Jack? Is Kimberly there?"

Me - "Yeah... Why ?" My mom reached for the phone but I pushed her out of my room and locked the door.

- "Good. I wasn't sure where she ran off to. I'm glad it was your house, she should be safe there."

Me - "What do mean?"

- "Kimberly didn't tell you? Her dad- Ahh no-" The line cut off.

Me - "Hello? Hello? ?"

**Kims POV**

I sat up finally. "What happend to my mom?!"

Jack hugged me real tight. "You're okay!"

Me - "Ow, But my mom's not." Jack let go of me with a confused expression on his face...

Jack - "Huh?"

I lifted my shirt to show him all my bruises from my dad. "My dad beats me Jack, and my mom." I started tearing up.

Jack - "Oh my god Kim, ARE you okay?"

Me - "No Jack, I hurts soo much..." I wrapped my arms around him, and started balling my eyes out on him. "It really really hurts!"


	2. Who was it?

**Hey! This is my chapter, sorry for the wait! ~Kickinit1036**  
_**Kim POV**_  
I woke up and saw I was in a bed. What the hell happened last night. All I could remember was crying into Jack's arms. I try to get up, but I find tight, muscular arms holding me back. Oh Lord, its Jack. Oh no, no no no! What is going on. Please tell me we didn't... and im freakin naked. CRAP! He can not see me like this. Finally I wiggle out of his grasp and duck under the bed in case he wakes up. Nope Im all good. I search for my clothes, but I cant find them anywhere, except for a bra and underwear. I put them on, and get an oversized sweatshirt from his closet and put it on. It goes down to my knees, perfect!  
I walk down the stairs, praying no one is home. But then I see his mom sitting down, talking on the phone.  
"And then she came in here! I can't believe this! Trying to ruin my son's life! I should get a restraining order on that... thing," She said, with the last part in disgust.  
URG! I am not ruining his life. I wanted to scream at her but I kept listening.  
"And then I left the house tonight, I couldn't take it! And when I got back this morning... there were beer bottles in the trash. The little slut got him drunk so she could bang him up! I wanted to check on him, but the door is locked. When I get my hands on her-"  
I ran upstairs (quietly) and knew I had to go out the window. I crept into his room. Phew! Still asleep. I opened the window and jumped, rolling over then landing on my feet (A/N like in Girl vs. Monster).  
I ran home and stormed up to my room. I knew my father wasn't home he never is. And for my mother, she went out in the mornings for food. But this would be the last time I would be in this house, for a while at least. I packed a suitcase. Wait. I left my stuff at Jack's! Too late now. I can never face him again.

_**Unknown POV**_  
"Hello?"  
"You know who it is. I need a place to stay."  
"Why? You got in a little trouble?"  
"More like a lot of trouble! So please!"  
"No."  
"WHAT? I can not stay here!"  
"Fine, but you will have a lot to explain."  
"Aye aye captain."  
"When will you be here?"  
"In 3 days."  
"And how long?"  
"I don't know. We will see."  
"Ok... bye."  
"bye.

Who was the person? Where will she go? Did they use protection? Found out somewhere in the story.


	3. Grace

**Thanks to all reviewers SHOUT-OUTS! ****Maddyliza1234****ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper**

**swagmasterlol****Kickfeaver****autumn1999**** "chapter 1 Guest" kicklover1221 ****Kickinit1036**

**Luv Y'all! Keep reading and reviewing...**

_Previously on "The KICK Pregnancy": Who was the person? Where will she go? Did they use protection? Found out somewhere in the story._

**?'s POV**

"Hey Kim. When are you coming?" I whispered into the phone.

"Soon. I need to sneak in and out again. Probably right after dinner..."

"Ok great."

"M'Kay talk to ya later."

I hung up the phone and plopped back down onto my bed. I can't wait til Kim comes. We haven't talked much since I started dating Jack. _That's right, it's Grace._

**Jerry's POV**

Me, Milton, and Kai are at Jacks' house. We're trying to have Kai around more to get used to him being at the dojo. Plus, he's real smooth with the ladies. WHOO! But right now, not so exciting. We're just sitting in Jacks' room while he paces wondering what to do. He found a condom on his floor, two beer bottles in his trash can, and Kim was gone. His mom wasn't home so we WERE gonna have a party, but nooo Jack's too worried about Kiiiimmm.

Kai - "Are we gonna do anything? This is really boring..."

Jerry - "I know right!? And that's coming from the guy that made out with Donna for 6 hours striaght. Man! She is a really good kisser!"

Milton - "And from a boy that read his entire history textbook by the 4th day of school... Come on Jack. Just call Grace and a bunch of kids over from school and we can GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Jack - "Fine." He said he texted everyone in our grade (11th).

About 20 minutes later all of our girlfriends had shown up (GraceJack, DonnaMe/Jerry, JulieMilton) and like 30 kids. The music was blasting. Someone already brought beer and Jack was freaking out. On top of that, Grace and Donna were both totally drunk and were really sluty. Neither Jack or me had any alcohol. Jack said he was still afraid about what happened between him and Kim. Uh-oh. Kim just showed up... Everyone got silent when the door swung open. Jack took Kim to his room and Grace and I were listening at the door. She may have been drunk but she could still see what was going on around her...

**Jack's POV**

Me - "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Kim - "No. We were way to drunk."

Me - "We each only had one bottle."

Kim - "That we found. For all we know your mom could've thrown out a bunch before we woke up.

Me - "All I know is my mom is threatening to send me to my Uncles house in New Hampshire."

Kim - "Because of me?"

Me - "Yeah. She says you're hurting my relationship with Grace."

Kim - "That's so ridiculous. That's not even true."

Me - "Pshh I know right."

Our lips smashed together and we started makeing out. It had been like 2 minutes of us makeing out. Then,... the door slammed open. It was Grace. NO! What did I just do!? Kim and I broke apart quickly. Grace's face got super red and she began to tear up. I leaped off of my bed and ran after her. I caught up to her and tried to explain but she just wouldn't listen. She kept saying "I knew it would happen some day." I finally ended up just going back home. When I entered my bedroom I saw Kim crying. I put my arm around her and asked "What's wrong Kim?"

Kim - "I just made out with my best friends boyfriend. I don't deserve Grace or any of you guys. It's all my fault. Everything bad that happens is because of me..."

Me - "Come on Kim, you know that's not true..."

Kim - "NO Jack it is! Think about it." I peeked out of my hands to see all of my closest friends around me except for Grace. I continued what I was saying, barrying my head in my hands... "In hollywood, we never would have been in all that danger if it weren't for my crazy obcession about becoming famous. You lost one of your biggest matches when I started dating Brody just to annoy you. Last night, I don't even know what happened then. Just now, I broke my best friends heart by kissing her boyfriend."

Me - "No KIM! Don't blame yourself for all of that. Because we agreed to all of it. I wanted to go to Hollywood too. I was the one who wouldn't go to the catillion with you and kept turning you down, when really I liked you. I was with you last night and I don't remember either, so that probably was my fault. And not that I want to admit this, but I did kiss you back and I liked it too."

Of course right as I started talking Grace decided to come to talk to me and she heard all of what I had just said. I wrapped my arm around Kim and said "I care about YOU... and GRACE. Honestly I am completely lost right now. I have no clue where to go. All I know is I don't want to lose either of you two." I stood up, pulled Grace over and put one arm around each of them.

They both pushed me off and gave me the "I can't believe you" look. I peered around my room to see the disappointing faces of all of my friends. I didn't know what to say. I just sat there until one by one they left me in my room alone. As Kim and Grace left I heard Grace say "And by the way Kim, in case it wasn't clear... you're not staying at my house at all!"

Me - "Grace!... Kim!" They walked back up to my door.

Grace - "What do YOU want."

Me - "Look, you girls can hate me as much as you want for me loving both of you... But please, I'm begging you don't fight with each other. You two have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Don't hate each other because of me."

Grace stormed off and Kim slid down the doorway crying. I jumped up and ran over to her... "What's wrong?"

Kim was sobbing like crazy, I was really worried about her. "Kim?"

**Kim's POV**

Kim - "Jack?... I'm pregnant." I whimpered through my tears. "This morning I woke up naked. I got dressed and snuck home. I decided to take my mom's pregnancy test to check if we used protection. I was guessing we you know... did it. Well, the test came out positive." I glanced up at Jack who was sitting next to me with a blank face. He finally let out one little word "Seriously?" I nodded my head up and down. I pulled to test out of my back pocket and showed him. "I'm so sorry..." I started balling my eyes out, but almost silently. Jack wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder. He just whispered "Shhh. It's gonna be okay." I knew he meant 'what am I gonna do about this girl I knocked up?' But I didn't care, I just needed a shoulder to cry on, and I got one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Its me :P Come on you love me. No I am an idiot but still! Come on. Lets do this haha :) check out my fanfics on my profile. Now on with zee story :P Sorry Im late with this, my Grammies has no internet connection. Umm... MERRY LATE X-MAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR. For those of you who read Kim Crawford gone bad, I will update tomorrow and don't worry... since its past Christmas I will just make it take place by new year :P OK, now for the chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER: Kickinit1036 and Clary-Shadowhunter do NOT own Kickinit, we only love it :)**

_**-**_

**Jack POV (takes place like 1 hour after last chapter)**

We talked for a while. For about an hour, when I just realized something. My mom hates Kim and well, I don't think she can stay here. She would never have to tell her family she is pregnant, they would disown her. So where will she stay? I have an idea, but I don't think it would last very long. What am I going to do? I got her pregnant, well it was probably amazing doing um... it. But I don't remember anything. And Grace. Are we over? I really like her... but I love Kim. I don't think I am in love with her though. There is a difference you know. And then I was staring at the wall for like 10 minutes.

"Jack."

"Jack!"

"JACK!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and screeched, "OW! Why did you do that?"

"You were staring at the wall for like forever and wouldn't reply, you deserved it."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, where will you stay? My mom hates you!"

"I don't know."

"Maybe the tree house, but my mother will find out, eventually."

"Soooo... tell her!"

"Are you nuts? I will be sent away forever. Oh my god Grace! She will kill me when she finds out Grace dumped me."

"Be a man Jack. Tell her. And don't be a damn coward about it."

"You wouldn't understand."

"YEAH! CUZ I HAVE NO CLUE HOW IT FEEL TO BE IN A SITUATION WITH NO OPTIONS!"

"YOU DON"T! YOUR LIFE WOULD BE AMAZING IF IT WEREN"T FOR ME!"

"YEAH! CUZ YOU GOT ME F*CKING PREGNANT, JACK! I WAS GOING TO RUN AWAY BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I GET IT! I MADE A MISTAKE! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE SLEPT WITH YOU!"

"NEITHER HAVE I! BUT IT"S NOT MY FAULT YOU GOT ME DRUNK!"

"YOU CAME TO ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. IT"S YOUR FAULT!"

By now she was crying, and chocked a few words out.

"I, I cant hel-help it that my dad does this. I HATE YOU JACK BREWER! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!"

"Look, I am sorry, but I can't tell her. But I am not a coward."

She stifled a laugh," Wow. You are so stubborn. Talk to me when you can grow a pair," and started for the door.

"Where will you go?"

"Somewhere. You should know. Come find me, but only if you talked to her," and with that she walked out, but came back in and went through the window.

I watched as she walked away. I sighed. Why did I do this?

"I love you!" I whispered, but no one could here me.

_**-**_

**Kim POV**

"Somewhere. You should know. Come find me, but only if you talked to her," and with that I walked out, but realized I have to go through the window, so I turned around, avoided his eye contact and hopped out the window. Don't worry, I landed on a branch.

I walked, knowing where I was headed. A poor decision, really. But I just need to forget. After the little stop, I will got to a secret place that only Jack and I know about, we found it when we were like 10 or something. Ahh... im here. The little duckling club. Good thing my hair and makeup it ruined, ill get in for sure. I walk up to the dude, and sure enough he let me in. Must thing I wanna get some tonight. I walk in and sit at the bar.

"Woah.I don't think a girl like you should be here, Kim."

I look up and see a familiar face. I smiled. Milton. Wait... he works here?

"Hey Milton. Since when do you work here?"

"My dad made me get a job, this dump was the only place I could find. Don't tell Julie, she will kill me."

"Oh. I don't really talk to Julie anymore."

"Really? That stinks. I haven't seen her in a while, either. So tell me, why are you here?"

"Get me a vodka and I will spill the beans."

When he returned I took a sip and did as I promised. I told him everything. Everything. From Jack to getting pregnant to his mom and to Grace. I told him I was here to take my mind off everything. I wanted to forget. No, I needed to forget.

"Okay. I'm really sorry your pregnant and all Kim, but please. Go home and rest. No offense, but you are a mess."

I laughed, but then got serious," I wish I could Milton, but I have no place to stay. I can't go home. I'm gonna stay here."

"Alright. Stay away from any thug like dudes, got it? My shift is over now, so I think I will go home. You know you can stay at my house right?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I shall pass. I need to stay here."

"Be careful. Salutations my friend."

"Bye Milton."

And with that he left. Alone again. I get a lot more vodka and beer, and now I am drunk. Oh Lord. I wobbled around and this guy came up to me.

"Hey Babe. Let's have some funnnn," He slurred.

"Hell noo- yeahhhhhhhhhh! But first... lets dannnnccccceeeeeeeeeeeee."

I grabbed his hand an went to the dance floor. I grinded on him for a while, but when he kissed me I was still taken aback. Hey, I may not be sober but that crosses the line. I tried to push him off me, but he was too heavy. When I finally got him off, I tripped on his foot and fell. But not before hitting my head on a table. And then everything went black.


End file.
